Fireflies
by Zero Starlight
Summary: Rempo has been having some nightmares recently, all featuring a certain orange filly front and center. Can she help him overcome these terrors? Fluff


Fireflies

By; Zero_Starlight

"Scootaloo? Scootaloo, where are you?" My voice echoed through the desolate streets of Ponyville, and I shivered. My heavy jacket wasn't doing much to fight off the chill that was seeping down my spine and coming to rest in the pit of my stomach, unease dragging me down like a ton of brick, but I trudged on, determined to find my girlfriend.

Scootaloo might be the most beautiful, wonderful mare I have ever known, but she isn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the metaphorical box. Knowing her, she was likely out trying to find her Cutie Mark. Perhaps a "Survivormare", or maybe a "Death's Doorstep" mark. I rolled my eyes, yeah, that sounded like something she might rationalize as a possible purpose in life.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed a quick flash of orange and purple, standing in stark contrast to the shades of grey that seemed to paint the town tonight. Confusion tugged at my thoughts for a moment, not sure why Sugar Cube Corner, to say nothing of the rest of town, was completely devoid of lights, let alone a full scale party/rave/riot. I brushed it off and hurried in the direction I had spotted Scootaloo heading.

# # #

"Scootaloo! Come back! Your gonna catch a cold if you stay out here much long-whoa!" I exclaimed, my arms spinning as I teetered on the edge of a steep cliff face. I managed to lean back and fell onto my rear with most of my dignity intact. "Uh... that's new." I said, cocking an eyebrow. There weren't any cliff faces like this for miles in any direction from Ponyville. I crawled to the edge and peered over, eyes going wide and pure, carnal terror gripping my heart in a vice.

Where moments before there had been a, although very far, drop, now had been filled by a frothing, inky black rapid of water. I didn't understand why, but just the sight of the stuff made all my joints lock up. For reasons beyond all comprehension, not only did I not want to fall, I didn't even want to look down there again.

I was jolted out of my shock by a echoing giggle and the sound of scooter wheels rolling along the dirt. I turned around to find Scootaloo, helmet on and a smirk on her muzzle. The sight of her distracted me from the strange occurrences around me, though somewhere in the back of my mind something was screaming at me to run, to fight, to DO SOMETHING. I shut the voice away, it was Scootaloo, my girlfriend, there wasn't any reason to run. I got to my feet and brushed myself off.

"Ah, Scootaloo! I've been looking all over for you, we need to get inside, it's gonna get really cold toni-" I was cut off as Scootaloo suddenly vanished. "What?" I uttered in dumbfounded confusion, before Scootaloo suddenly reappeared directly in front of me, muzzle bared to reveal razor sharp teeth, lips turned up in a feral grin that stretched much too far along her muzzle.

I yelled in surprise, instinctively stepping backwards, arms raised in defense...

To find no footing. Scootaloo, if it even was my beloved girlfriend, grinned sadistically and raised a hoof, waving good bye to me.

I screamed as I dropped,

"AAAAAAAAA-"

The forces of gravity conspiring to pull me faster,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Faster towards the unforgiving, writhing blackness below me and...

# # #

I woke up.

I bolted upright on my couch, panting, a cold sweat running down my face. I put a hand to my mouth, choking back the urge to regurgitate my now mostly digested dinner, gastric acid searing my throat. I coughed, pulled in a choked breath, let it out in a shaky exhale, repeated the motions.

"Rempo...?" I heard Scootaloo's voice float down from my room, concern evident in her tone. "You OK?"

"I..." I began, voice scratchy, the taste of bile sitting uncomfortably in the back of my throat. "I'm fine Scootaloo. Just a nightmare." I said in what I hoped was a reassuring tone. Scootaloo obviously didn't buy it, however, as I heard the patter of hooves as she made her way downstairs.

I looked over to see my daring angel slowly walk up to me, a frown on her face doing very little to conceal the concern in her eyes. "Come on Rempo, don't try and hide these things from me!"

I looked around nervously, "Things? What things? I haven't been hiding anythi-" Scootaloo cut me off.

"You have been, Rempo, you've been having these nightmares for the past three months!" She said, her hooves pulling me into a gentle hug. "I didn't come over because my house was being renovated, I came tonight because I was hoping to help you through these issues."

"I didn't realize it was that... obvious..." I replied, hugging her back. We sat there for a time, simply enjoying the presence of one another. Scootaloo put her hoof in my hand and pulled me up off the couch.

"What's the rush?" I asked, following behind her as she sped out the door and around the back of my tree house.

"You should know by now Rempo, that I never rush, the rest of the world is just too slow." Scootaloo grinned and pointed to a nearby bush.

My eyes widened at the lightshow taking place before my eyes. Fireflies, hundreds of them, had congregated on the outskirts of the forest, flying through the air in lazy loops. Before my eyes, one of the brilliant lights broke away from the pack and floated over to me, landing on my palm.

"Amazing..." I murmured, sitting with my back against the house as I turned, smiling at Scootaloo. "Thank you so much." Scootaloo blushed, laying her head on my neck.

"It's nothing..." She said, and I let the firefly go, wrapping my arms around her and placing my lips on hers. I reveled in the cold bite of mint mixed with the sweet tang of orange on her lips.

I pulled back, smiling softly at her, "I love you..." I felt Scootaloo's heart beat faster in her chest at the words, and her face turned nearly as red as my hair.

"I love you too..." She replied, nuzzling closer to me.

# # #

Author's Note: Fun fact, I started this story nearly... five months ago, I believe. I worked on it for FIVE MONTHS.

I'm so glad this one is done.

Hope you enjoyed, please review if you have the time, and I'll see you all in the future!


End file.
